jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Al Rothstein
Background 1982 - 2007 Albert, mostly known as Al, is the son of nuclear scientist Terri Kurtsberger-Rothstein & Phillip Rothstein, a helicopter pilot. At a young age, Al's father was reported missing. After his helicopter was found blown up, he was presumed, leaving Terri a widow & single mother. Terri received a lot of help from Al's godfather, Al Pratt, who had acted as Terri's big brother growing up & was also her son's namesake. Because he was close in age with Al's son, Grant, the two grew up as brothers. Al spent a lot of time outside with the other kids in neighborhood, playing pickup games until they began excluding him. He began getting in regular fights with him until his mom forbid him from going outside with them. Not long after, he would experience extreme growth spurts over night. With his new size, he decided to go outside to meet with his bullies. They think that he's standing on something & attempt to knock him off. Once the bullies realize he did in fact grow in height, they run away. He begins using his height to his advantage & joins the high school basketball team. On the side, Al also works as a mechanic to bring himself extra money. It's not long before he becomes a star player & gets looks from various scouting agents. Al goes on to attend the University of Southern California on a full basketball scholarship. Though he excels in the sports & is predicted to join the NBA, Al realizes that he is bored of the sports & misses his old job. As his godfather takes him out for dinner, he admits his dislike for basketball. Al supports & they collectively decide that he'll stick with basketball until graduation so that his school is paid for. After graduation, Al goes back to being a mechanic. As he is trying to work on the car, he has to move a massive piece. In the process of exerting himself, he unintentionally increases his body's mass, multiplying both his height & weight. Scared, he goes to the one person he knows will understand.. the Atom. After some talks from his godfather, Al decides not to waste his power & decides to try out for the Justice League. As he learns more about his powers, he decides to take on the name Atom Smasher. 2007 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Atomic Dispersal: As a result of a gene passed on from his grandfather, he has the power increase his size, allowing him to grow up to 28 feet tall. At this height, Al is resistant to all attacks from normal sized people. With atomic dispersal, Al increases the distance between his own atoms, thus increasing his overall size. Under normal circumstances, his mass would remain the same no matter how large he becomes. However, his mass increase power counteracts these effects to a point. ** Mass Increase ** Superhuman Strength: As he grows, his strength increases. ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Speed ** Superhuman Durability * Aviation * Mechanical Aptitude * Multilingualism: He is fluent in English & Kahndaqi. * Athletics Weaknesses * Power Limitation: Increasing his size beyond his optimal limitations causes Al great physical discomfort. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Al's jet is named the Steel Eagle. It was an old fighter jet given to him by his godfather that he fixed up so that he could use for team use. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League